gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Hot for Teacher
Hot for Teacher by Van Halen is featured in Mash Off, the sixth episode of Season Three. It is sung by Puck in order to express his love for Shelby Corcoran. It starts out as a fantasy sequence in one of the classrooms, but it then cuts to the choir room, where Blaine, Mike, and Finn can be seen performing it with Puck. Lyrics Finn (Mike): Oh do your homework, dude Oh, (yeah) wow, man, I said (hahahahaha) Wait a second, man (Hello!) What do you think, the teacher's gonna look like this year? (hahahahaha) Puck: Woa! Uh! Oh yeah! T-T-teacher stop that screamin' Teacher don't you see? Don't wanna be no uptown fool Maybe I should go to hell Oh but I am doing well Teacher needs to see me after school Puck with Blaine, Finn, and Mike: I think of all the education that I've missed But then my homework was never quite like this! Ow! Got it bad, got it bad, Got it bad (Puck: I'm hot for teacher!) I've got it bad, so bad (Puck: I'm hot for teacher!) Puck: Hey, I heard you missed us We're back! (Finn: Hey!) (Blaine: U-huh) I brought my pencil (Mike: hahaha) Give me something to write on, man! Whoa Huh! Ooo-oo-ooo I heard about your lessons but lessons are so cold I didn't know about this school Little girl from Cherry Lawn How can you be so bold? How did you know that golden rule? Puck with Blaine, Finn, and Mike: I think of all the education that I've missed But then my homework was never quite like this! Whoa! Got it bad, got it bad, Got it bad (Puck: I'm hot for teacher!) I've got it bad, so bad (Puck: I'm hot for teacher! Whoa-oh!) Blaine: Oh man, I think the clock is slow (Puck: yeah-oh-yeah) Finn: What are you doin' this weekend? Mike: I don't feel tardy, haha, (Blaine: ahaha) Finn: Class dismissed! Puck: Ooh-yeah! Puck with Blaine, Finn, and Mike: I've got it bad, Got it bad, Got it bad Puck: I'm hot for teacher! Whoa! Oh! Ooh, yes I'm hot Wow! Whoa! Oh! Ooh, yes I'm hot Wow! Oh my God! Woo! Trivia *This is the only song in Mash Off that isn't a mash-up. *This is one of the few songs in which the back-up singers have lines of their own. Errors *The top button for Blaine's shirt is undone then later in the performance the shirt is completely buttoned again. Gallery PuckFinnHFT.png PuckMikeBlaineHFT.png ShelbyHFT.png Hot4teacher.gif puck_h4t.gif mike_puck_h4t.gif bike_chanderson.gif PuckishotforShelby_pelby.gif CaptureHFT1.PNG CaptureHFT2.PNG CaptureHFT3.PNG CaptureHFT4.PNG CaptureHFT5.PNG CaptureHFT6.PNG CaptureHFT7.PNG CaptureHFT8.PNG HFTPuck.jpg HFTPinn.jpg Trololi.jpg MikeChangHotTeacher.png MashOffFaveScene.png tumblr mqnqcmELQa1ra5gbxo1 250.gif tumblr mqnqcmELQa1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif tumblr mqnqcmELQa1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif tumblr mqnqcmELQa1ra5gbxo2 250.gif tumblr mqnqcmELQa1ra5gbxo3 250.gif tumblr mqnqcmELQa1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif tumblr mqnqcmELQa1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif tumblr mqnqcmELQa1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mxxjtpWRw81qd5s0eo1 250.gif tumblr_n43r85cRH61qh31n4o2_250.gif tumblr_n43r85cRH61qh31n4o3_r1_250.gif tumblr_n43r85cRH61qh31n4o4_r1_250.gif tumblr_n43r85cRH61qh31n4o5_r2_250.gif hot for teacher season 3.png Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Songs sung by Mike Chang Category:Songs sung by Noah Puckerman Category:Songs sung by New Directions Boys Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 7 Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three